Virtual reality allows a user to experience a virtual world that is simulated using one or more computers. In constructing a computing device that renders virtual objects, allows a user to interact with the virtual objects through touch, and also interacts with real objects placed on the computing device, a virtual world presented by the computing device and the real world itself become tightly coupled. Instead of presenting a portal to a different world, it may be desired to have the device become a part of the environment of the user. Shadowing of virtual objects rendered by the computing device may be configured to place the shadow as defined by a predefined imaginary light source. However, a virtual scene as rendered on a computing device may appear out-of-place with respect to real world lights sources illuminating the computing device itself.
For example, an environment may be configured to have a lamp or other light source to a left side of the described computing device as shown in FIG. 1A. A cup or other real world object that is set beside the computing device as shown casts a shadow to the right. However, as shown in FIG. 1B, a virtual cup rendered by the computing device is configured to cast a shadow to its left. If virtual objects rendered by the computing device are illuminated differently that other objects in the room, this creates a disconnect.
The video gaming industry has made great strides to bring realistic feels and situations to a video game for a user to experience. Manufacturers have developed steering wheel and pedal based controllers for car driving games and pistol shaped controllers for first person shooter type games. These devices help to increase the realism of the experience. Additional controller features allow the user of the controller to feel a vibration that corresponds to an event, such as hitting a wall or getting hit by a bullet in a game. However, greater development is needed to place the gaming environment to real world lighting conditions.